Roberto Calvi
Roberto Calvi (* 1920; ? 1982) war ein italienischer Bankangestellter in leitender Position. Er war an der Geldw?sche von Drogengeldern in Italien und S?damerika sowie an weiteren geheimen Finanztransaktionen des Vatikan, der Mafia, der Geheimloge Propaganda Due (P2) und verschiedener politischer Parteien ma?geblich beteiligt. Aufgrund seiner engen Beziehungen zur Vatikanbank war er vor allem in den Medien auch als ?Bankier Gottes? bekannt. Leben 1947 trat er in die Banco Ambrosiano als einfacher Angestellter ein und arbeitete sich rasch nach oben. Er erlangte die Protektion von Michele Sindona, einem f?hrenden Teilhaber, und r?ckte schlie?lich zum Pr?sidenten der Bank auf. Bereits seit 1957 f?hrte er f?r verschiedene Gruppen der Mafia Finanztransaktionen und Geldw?sche von Drogen-Geldern im gro?en Stil durch. Er war seit 1958 mit Giovanni Battista Montini, dem sp?teren Papst Paul VI. befreundet. Ab 1968 begann Calvi gro?e Summen zwischen seiner Bank, der Vatikanbank (die keiner staatlichen Kontrolle unterlag) und verschiedenen Schweizer Banken zu verschieben. 1971 wurde er Generaldirektor, 1974 Pr?sident der Banco Ambrosiano. Dabei wahrte er den Schein eines ?u?erst seri?sen Gesch?ftsmannes, sodass er Anfang 1974 von einer italienischen Finanzzeitschrift zum ?Mann des Jahres? gew?hlt wurde. Sp?testens ab 1971 nahm er mehrfach an Treffen der Geheimloge P2 teil und verwaltete f?r Licio Gelli und andere Mitglieder der Loge erhebliche Verm?genswerte. Ob er selbst Mitglied der Loge war, konnte nicht gekl?rt werden. Ab Mitte 1971 errichtete die Banco Ambrosiano in zahlreichen Off-Shore-Finanzpl?tzen Niederlassungen, Briefkastenfirmen und Scheinfirmen. Im April 1974 zerst?rte ein B?rsencrash gro?e Teile von Sindonas Verm?gen, was dazu f?hrte, dass die in Sindonas Besitz befindliche Franklin Bank Insolvenz anmelden musste. Dies wiederum f?hrte dazu, dass deren Gl?ubiger Sindona wegen betr?gerischen Bankrotts anklagten. In diesem Zusammenhang wurde erstmals ?ffentlich, dass Calvi auch f?r Verluste von etwa 40 Millionen US-Dollar verantwortlich war, die die Vatikanbank bei diesem Crash erlitten hatte. Seither wurde in den Medien immer wieder ?ber Zusammenh?nge der Geldstr?me der Mafia und des Vatikans spekuliert. Nach dem Beginn des Pontifikats Johannes Paul II. wurden mit Calvis Mithilfe Ende der 1970er Jahre erhebliche Finanzmittel des Vatikans und der CIA ?ber die Banco Ambrosiano nach Polen transferiert, um dort der Solidarnosz zugute zu kommen. Vermutet (aber nicht best?tigt) wurde auch die Unterst?tzung anderer Dissidenten im Ostblock. Calvi gr?ndete Banken in Panama und den Bahamas um dort Gelder aus dem s?damerikanischen Kokain-Handel zu waschen, teils mit Unterst?tzung leitender Stellen der Vatikanbank. Im Zuge von Ermittlungen der Banca d'Italia ?ber illegale Devisengesch?fte, die bereits 1977 erste Unregelm??igkeiten ergeben hatten, wurde 1981 festgestellt, dass Calvi ?ber 27 Milliarden Lire ohne Genehmigung ins Ausland transferiert hatte. Daf?r erhielt er in der ersten Instanz eine vierj?hrige Gef?ngnisstrafe, die jedoch wieder aufgehoben wurde. W?hrend der Zeit in Untersuchungshaft und bis zur Wiederaufnahme seines Verfahrens hatte er zahlreiche Andeutungen gegen?ber Anw?lten und Journalisten gemacht, wonach er Informationen bes??e, durch die das italienische Parteiensystem ersch?ttert werden w?rde. Tats?chlich gab er nur einen entscheidenden Hinweis auf einen illegalen Kredit an die Sozialistische Partei ?ber 21 Millionen US-Dollar. Flucht und Ermordung Am 10. Juni 1982 verlie? er fluchtartig Italien, nachdem die Banco Ambrosiano, die er immer noch als Pr?sident leitete, Konkurs anmelden musste. Die Schulden der Bank sollen - je nach Quelle - zwischen 700 Millionen und 1,2 Milliarden US-Dollar gelegen haben. Bei den Untersuchungen stellte sich heraus, dass gro?e Summen mit Wissen von Erzbischof Paul Casimir Marcinkus, dem Leiter der Vatikanbank, ?ber diese an Scheinfirmen und Scheinniederlassungen im Ausland transferiert worden waren. Der Vatikan ?bernahm - ohne eine offizielle Schuldanerkenntnis - daf?r Kompensationszahlungen von insgesamt 224 Millionen US-Dollar. Am 13. Juni 1982 bezog er ein Hotelzimmer in Chelsea. Roberto Calvi wurde am 18. Juni 1982 in London erh?ngt unter der Blackfriars Bridge gefunden. Sein Tod wurde von der britischen Justiz zun?chst als Selbstt?tung klassifiziert. Erst 1992 erfolgte die Exhumierung der Leiche und eine weitere Untersuchung der Todesursache, die Hinweise auf einen Mord an Calvi angeblich erh?rteten. Bis heute ist ungekl?rt, ob sein Tod mit der italienischen Mafia oder mit der Loge P2 in Zusammenhang steht. Noch kurz vor seinem Tod soll er gesagt haben: ?Wenn mir etwas zust??t, muss der Papst zur?cktreten?. Verschw?rungstheorien stellen auch den Vatikan, russische Altkommunisten oder italienische Sozialisten als m?gliche M?rder dar. Am gleichen Tag, als Calvis Leiche gefunden wurde, st?rzte seine Sekret?rin Graziella Corrocher aus einem Fenster der Bank in Mailand in den Tod. Am 6. Oktober 2005 begann der Prozess um den Mord an Roberto Calvi in einem r?mischen Hochsicherheitsgef?ngnis. Dem Mafia-Boss Pippo Cal? und vier weitere Personen wurde der Mord an Calvi vorgeworfen. Am 6. Juni 2007 wurden alle f?nf Angeklagten freigesprochen, davon 4 aus Mangel an Beweisen.http://www.spiegel.de/wirtschaft/0,1518,487260,00.html Literatur * Blondiau, Heribert/G?mpel, Udo: Der Vatikan heiligt die Mittel: Mord am Bankier Gottes, Patmos, D?sseldorf 2002, ISBN 3-491-72417-1 * Cornwell, Rupert: God's Banker: The Life and Death of Roberto Calvi, Victor Gollancz, London 1983, ISBN 0-575-03351-7 * Gurwin, Larry: The Calvi Affair: Death of a Banker, Macmillan, London 1983, ISBN 0-333-35321-8 * Silj, Allesandro: Verbrechen, Politik, Demokratie in Italien, Suhrkamp, Frankfurt am Main 1998, ISBN 3-518-11911-7 * Willan, Philip: The Last Supper: The Mafia, the Masons and the killing of Roberto Calvi, Constable & Robinson, London 2007, ISBN 1-845-29296-0 * Yallop, David: Im Namen Gottes?: Der mysteri?se Tod des 33-Tage-Papstes Johannes Paul I., Droemer Knaur, M?nchen 1984, ISBN 3-426-26160-X Weblinks * [http://www.zeit.de/archiv/2001/45/200145_gs-vatikanbank.xml Gesch?fte im Namen des Vaters] Artikel in Die Zeit * [http://www.wdr.de/online/panorama/spurensuche_calvi/index.phtml Thomas G?rger: Tod des "Bankier Gottes": Selbstmord oder Mord? M?nsteraner Rechtsmediziner auf Spurensuche.] Zusammenfassender Artikel vom 5. Februar 2002 auf WDR online Category:Ungeklärter TodesfallCategory:ItalienCategory:römisch-katholische KircheCategory:20. JahrhundertCategory:Überarbeiten